


We've Got Spirit

by MistiHayesFix



Series: The Vault [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exorcisms, F/F, Snippets, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, not the tv show supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Momo is a warrior priestess handling exorcisms in modern-day Korea even though her parents think she's a sports scientist and nutritionist. Her sister, Hana is in on the shenanigans and so are her besties Mina and Sana, who all have family legacies to uphold while learning to modernize.Jeongyeon is a spirit, quite possibly a demon, a clairvoyant, maybe a witch, then again she's not even sure. The only thing she's certain of, the only person that lives deep within her memory or perhaps a vision she's seen of the future is Hirai Momo.What happens when someone whose sworn duty is to eliminate all spiritual threats to bring peace has to bring peace to a potential threat?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: The Vault [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We've Got Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just a thing. I don't know quite where it's going yet, but that crazy moot of mine on Twitter posted some pics side-by-side again and it got me fired up to write something. Oh, and that title is a placeholder. We'll see what comes.

It was quite simple. Since Momo was young, she connected to the spiritual world. She sensed the presence of otherworldly beings, whether they belonged to the light or the darkness.

It was no wonder though; her family was priests and priestesses for many generations.

And although she remained connected to the old ways and was well-learned and researched in them, her family wanted more for her than the tumultuous life of a priestess. They knew early in life Momo was someone with exceptional abilities.

Her parents were honestly afraid.

Not of their beloved daughter, but what their community would expect of her, what she would be subject too if they knew she possessed all the hallmarks of a warrior high priestess. The ones that seldom appear in a generation. 

The priestess was to prioritize the safety of others above all else. The priest or priestess often sacrificed themselves to maintain peace. And Papa Hirai was determined to break this ancient cycle.

His daughters would live modern lives, not be duty-bound by ancient tradition.

Momo and her older sister, Hana, were both aware of their father's attempt at protection and obeyed their parents. For the most part.

They enjoyed modern life in Japan and studying abroad in the States. Hana pursued studies as an [ osteopath ](https://www.webmd.com/pain-management/osteopathic-versus-md-chiropractor), while Momo pursued sports science and nutrition. Their choices were not haphazard. The Hirai girls knew to master the things of the spirit; they needed to learn more about the body and mind as well. 

Enter Momo’s friends Mina and Sana, who rounded out their quartet with psychiatry and psychology degrees. The Minatozakis, Sana’s family, were rumored to be of royal lineage, while the Myoi’s had a legacy of being healers.

This team, though supposedly sheltered from the ancient paths, worked as a team, making exorcisms, demon hunting, and monster-slaying a bit more of a professional business endeavor than the whispered ramblings of temple zealots and spiritual believers. They still dealt with their fair share of guts, gore, and supernatural lore, but that was after hours. 

  
  


So, when Momo sensed the building housing their medical offices possessed an odd spirit, she immediately did what she knew she should to bring it out of hiding. For once in her life, she couldn’t read the spirit’s intentions. Did it want to harm or help? Hurt or heal? She sensed the spirit had an affinity for nature, and Momo’s love for flora and herbage led her to combine her spirit-luring and need to decorate into one task.

She expected the spirit to show itself within a short window of time. What she didn’t expect was to come back from a long night of monster hunting to find a near-divine looking woman sitting on her Papasan chair staring at her as though she’d been waiting for her return.

The woman’s long, silvery hair tumbled past her shoulders, ending somewhere in the middle of her back if the tendrils hanging to the side of her arms meant anything. Her deep amber eyes burned like fire in contrast to her warm skin tone gleaming with an ethereal glow. Momo stared back at the woman whose feet were firmly planted on the floor as she sat straight up with her arms out to either side, hands grasping the rounded edges of the chair.

Momo’s heart raced, and her breath quickened in a way similar to how it did in battles. She did not feel the need to protect herself, and she never got scared, but at that moment, her inability to read herself threw her into confusion.

“Hirai Momo, I’ve waited a lifetime for you,” the voice fell in sheets like heavy rain upon a waterfall, while also resembling turbulent winds in the worst storms, and the raging roar of unquenchable wildfire.

Sweat covered Momo’s top lip and hairline, and she felt something deep within her shift, unlock, and seemingly come to life. Her chest heaved when a groan jumped from the depths of her belly through time, traveling through her windpipe, and finally out of her mouth. Her heart, hands, feet, and head glowed with the same amber of the woman’s eyes. Momo saw enough in her days to know she wasn’t dreaming and that something happened to her - someone happened.

The woman stood, and for the first time, Momo realized she was rooted to the spot, quite literally a vine connected her to the floor, the source somewhere near the mysterious woman. Reviewing it, she knew no earthly tool would break her free, so she spoke an enchantment which did nothing to change the predicament.

“Enough of this,” and with a motion of her scintillating hand, the vine lost its power. The woman smiled.

“So many lifetimes,” her steps silent on the hardwood floor as she approached Momo, her voice repeating in the young woman’s mind and reverberating in her soul.

She stopped just in front of Momo, close enough to touch but not close enough for the priestess to understand. Momo’s eyes roved the black, pinstripe suit, molded to her body. A different choice for a spirit, she thought. Their eyes finally locked.

Sadness. Yearning. Peace. Acceptance. All the things Momo saw in those eyes. And staring even deeper, she saw something, someone she shouldn’t see. Herself. At least she was pretty sure it was her. Then a knowing entered her, something she could not have learned or prepared for, this was something she intuited at that moment, something she could only understand in the presence of the precious spirit before her.

“Jeongyeon,” she whispered. “Yoo Jeongyeon. My Jeongyeon.”

“My Momo, finally here to end my suffering,” Jeongyeon reached out to touch Momo’s cheek but stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I definitely have ideas about the direction of this. Do we explore?
> 
> Talk to me @MistiHayesFix on Twitter or Curious Cat.
> 
> I love comments and kudos.


End file.
